thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Osean Federation (Ace Combat universe)
The Osean Federation and/or only Osea is a country on the east side of the planet of Strangereal and is the foremost superpower together with the Principality of Belka that it shares a land border with, and the superpower in the east, the Union of Sovereign Yuktobanian Socialist Republics of Yuktobania. The Osean military is the largest on Strangereal with the largest navy of the world and one of the largest air forces, second only to the Yuktobanian Air Force. The President of the Osean Federation is Vincent Harling. Osean is a democratic federation since many hundred years back with the capital in Oured. It has an well-developed market economy with the world's largest national economy, and has a very large middle-class population. History The origins of Osea are generally unknown and are rather sketchy. Emergence of a World Power - (1910s) In the late 1800s, Belka and Osea had a border dispute over the Great Lakes region. The conflict eventually ended when Osean and Belkan delegates met in the Osean city of Wesson. The Wesson Compromise gave Belka the Great Lakes, in exchange for the northern Belkan islands (except for Crescence Island). In 1910, Osea's eastern territories were invaded by Belka, which was seeking more land for its growing empire. After five years of brutal warfare, Osea defeated the invaders and forced them back to the Great Lakes. The two sides signed the Treaty of Oured which gave back all land Belka had taken during the war, including the Great Lakes. Osea's prestige as a world power grew after this, and how Osea was the greatest military power in the world. Cold Wars -(1940s-1980s) In the 1940s, Belka became more and more expansionist. To appease Belka, the Osean Federation allowed Belka to purchase the coveted Great Lakes region. This kept the Belkan aggression away from Osea for the next 50 years. During that time, Osea becomes one of only two superpowers on the planet. A sort of "Cold War" had developed between Osean and the second superpower, known as The Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania. Despite a rival arms race with their neighbor across the sea, due to a sudden development in each nation's Self-Defense Initiative (SDI), both sides would agree to settle the conflict peacefully in the early 1990’s with the Belkan War, though their superpower titles were far from relinquished. During this arms race Osea was developing the Arkbird superweapon as a deterrent. A democratic federation, Osea maintained an excellent relationship with its patriotic populace. Its enormous land area, rich in natural resources and mineral reserves, is split up into more than 30 separate provinces, though some of that land was released when Belka laid claim to the Great Lakes region of Osea in 1987, which in turn would spark a chain reaction to the events encompassing the Belkan War nearly in 1995. The Osean Federation is fairly self-sustaining, allowing a prospering capitalist economy and an extremely large middle-class. Osea’s military superpower is extraordinary, and remains one of the nations most intriguing features. The country operates a diverse multitude of land, air, and naval units, and also exports a great amount of its domestically produced military hardware to other nations. The "Re-armament Declaration of 1990" came into effect and reformed the entire Osean Military. Which made this military and even more effective force than it was before. Osea maintained the largest all-volunteer military in the western hemisphere, rivaled only by Yuktobania in the east; which had announced it's newest creation known as the YNS Scinfaxi class submarine aircraft carrier in 1992; a product of Yuktobania's SDI. Osea maintained alliances throughout the entire continent, which included Sapin, Ustio, Recta, and Gebet. However, the country that Osea maintained the most troubled ties with was the Belkan Federation. Belka was most interested in corporate trading with Osea. Despite being technologically advanced, Belka would often inquire with Osea on the availability of natural resources to feed its growing economy. Osea, looking to recess Belka’s pestering, handed over a small section of land to Belka with claims that it was rich in the natural resources Belka desired. This was however, only partially true. After Belka paid a significantly large sum for the disputed area, they were severely disappointed. The land had few useful raw materials, which in turn angered the Belkan Government. Silently brooding over the loss of funds to the purchase of what was effectively worthless land, Belka’s relationship with the Osean Federation began to deteriorate. The Belkan War - (1988-1995) The Federal Law Review sparked a massive conflict over the political situation with Belka and Osea. Belka would not forget Osea’s fleecing of the nation during their rapid government change. Following a largely ignored massive military build-up, Belka attacked Osea’s eastern borders in a lightning strike, or blitzkrieg. In turn, the Osean Federation was a major military player versus the Belkan Federation during the war in 1995. Belka invaded its northeastern theaters via blitzkrieg on March 25th, enraging the enormous superpower nation and pushing it into defensive military action. Fighting back with ferocity and near ruthlessness, the Osean military subsided the Belkan advance within less than a month, stalemating the threat forces at Area B7R. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the Federation’s allies, who were rapidly overrun and had to rely on hired mercenaries to supplement their dwindling military forces. Whereas the world’s western superpower, Yuktobania, offered mostly logistics, some deployment troops, as well as command & control equipment to the war effort, the Osean Federation was able commit large amounts of manpower and essential combat equipment to the front lines, greatly assisting the smaller nations of Ustio and Sapin currently standing off with the invading forces. The Belkan decision to invade the great superpower of the Osean Federation is seen as an extremely bold move. Despite advancements in combat technology and superb military training, Belka’s military capability in comparison to the Osean Federation is extremely limited, despite official reports. With Belka possessing far smaller numbers and still using near-antiquated military equipment, the Osean Federation military, consisting of advanced air, land, and sea forces, statistically would have the ability to roll over the Belkan forces in a short period of time. However, lapses in military equipment such as the Osean ADEZ coastal laser air defense system, would catch the superpower off guard for the Belkan advance's advantage. The most significant contribution of the Osean military to the war effort was embodied in Offensive Campaign No.4101, enacted on April 24th, 1995. The operation’s primary objective was to secure and occupy the Futuro Canal, at the time fully under the control of South Belka. With the completion and deployment of the first combat capable CVN-30 Hubert-Class Aircraft Carrier, the Kestrel, the Osean Navy, with support from Osean Air Force and Allied mercenary fighters, began their own blitz on Belka with the ultimate objective of taking and holding South Belka. This campaign consisted of three simultaneous attacks on the canal, catching the Belkans totally off guard and allowing the rapid advance against the enemy. With the liberation of the Ustio capital city, Directus, Osea played a major hand in the fall of Strategic Airspace B7R. Despite the Osean Air Force remaining on the defensive until the arrival of the 66th Ustio Tactical Fighter Squadron, the majority of the fighter aircraft taking part in the battle were deployed from the Osean Air Defense Force and Navy. Within hours after the arrival of critical reinforcements, the Allied Forces succeeded in securing B7R, resulting in another massive offensive against the Belkan Federation. Belka’s loss of B7R was seeming as a heavy blow; Belkan cities began demilitarizing and surrendering to the Allied Forces, and the Allied Nations and Belkan officials began discussing the openings of peace talks. But as a final act of defiance toward the Allied Nations, Belkan fighter bombers released seven tactical nuclear warheads on the border between North and South Belka on June 6th, 1995. This scared and scarred both sides into submission, but only for a split-moment. Osea continued an advance while Belka pondered seriously over the opening of the peace dialogue. The talks were finally ratified and commenced late in 1995. Osea proposed many one-sided amendments that Belka unfortunately had no choice but to accept. This included a massive reduction in military power, the immediate withdrawal of all Belkan forces from foreign nations, and the annexation of South Belka to Osean control, which was proven to be the greatest loss Belka has ever sustained. With this annexation also resulted in the loss of Belka’s foremost advanced weapons research and manufacturing corporation, Grunder Industries, and the South Belka Munitions Plant, which supplied 40% of the Belkan military with its essential combat equipment. These talks resulted in the officially released conclusion of the Belkan War. However, Belka was not through yet; however, in this new crisis, it wasn't about a nation's interests, but anit-national ones. A coup d’etat by senior officers of the Belkan military would extend the conflict for several more months of alleged void. “A World With No Boundaries”, an organization designed to topple the geopolitical status of the world and plunging it into a dystopian state called 'Zero', went on to combat the Allied Nations, however by this time, much of the combat missions were handed over to Ustio mercenary forces, which would discover that the Coup included forces from many nations, including Osea. Transitional Periods - (1996-2009) Though the current and conservative Osean government was relatively unhindered by the effects of the war, the country’s populace was in near shock. The nuclear attacks would begin a rabid outcry to fall back from any future military action. Coupled with the oncoming threat of the Ulysses Asteroid, there began a rapid chain of events that would affect the leadership and military of Osea, which would coincide with exorbantly insane events across the globe. As the USEA tore itself apart in the coup d’etat, Yuktobania began a massive military reformation and government alteration, Osea would find itself with its own decisions to be made. In early 2001, Osea began restructuring its military, cutting back exponentially on the amount of troops and bases stationed throughout the large country. This would in turn also reorganize the army, navy, and air force into a non-aggressive defense force. The nation’s respective military organizations were effectively reinstated as the Osean Defense Forces, with the Air Defense Force and Naval Defense Force as branches of the new association. This restructuring would finally become complete in late 2006, when a massive cut in the military budget instituted by the newly elected anti-war president Harling, thought greatly opposed by experienced military leaders and other pro-conservative government people, would effectively cripple much of the defense force’s ability to react quickly to fast-building threats. The anti-war stance produced by many liberal leaders in the Federation became a sharp center of media attention and public reception in the early half of the new millennium. This in turn heavily affected the elections of years to come, fully beginning with President Vincent Harling in 2006. A new era set in of civil development. Much of the surplus funds procured from military budget cuts were turned to space exploration, with the development of the McNealy Air Force Base mass driver, Arkbird Space Plane, and the internationally collaborated International Space Station. The Arkbird Space Plane took over the role of the former "Stonehenge" Meteor Interception Cannons, after the Usean Continental War. This was made possible with Yuktobania's Anti-Space Debris Hyper Laser, which it willingly added to the Arkbird. The Arkbird was successful in removing 80% of any Ulysses Fragments which came into Earth's vicinity - the ones only coming in towards Osea, of course. Usea and Verusea also supported this new space program, along side Yuktobania. In 2008, the Arkbird hosted the the G8 Summit between Anean Nations, Erusea, central Usean Nations, Verusea, Nordland, Osea itself, and Yuktobania. The G8 summit was seen as a unified attempt to bring peace to the world by sweeping out any major issues that were on the planet. This meeting eased tensions between Yuktobania and Osea, Erusea and the ISAF, solved the Usean Refugee Dispute problem and instituted the comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Treaty and the second Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty. Corporate advances were also beginning to take hold in Osea. With Grunder Industries suffering under it’s new leadership, small upstart aviation companies would earn Osea an excellent new name in the civil aviation market. Employment and stock opportunities were opening up throughout the nation, while its populace felt naturally secure with the Osean Defense Force keeping watch over the eastern lands and much of the main continents enjoying relative peace, with only the occasional uprisings and bloodshed elsewhere in the world being televised by the media. By this time, the generation too young to clearly remember the events of June 6th, 1995, was growing up and prospering relatively well in this peaceful world, with the only glimpse and notion of war being gathered from what was seen on television, to them, war was just an abstract idea; just a show on television. This would've changed during the Usean Continental War, but peace was returned quickly. However, as the decade turned over into 2010, that notion would then soon be ripped apart. The Circum Pacific War (September 27, 2010-December 31, 2010) In early 2010, multiple Naval Vessels of unknown origin are sighted moving across Osea’s Western Coastline. A few days later the Osean ADEZ Air Space Defense System fired upon an SR-71 Blackbird Spy Aircraft, also of unknown origin. The Blackbird began to head West after taking damage, but was intercepted by the 108th TFS ‘War Dog’ Squadron of the Osean Air Defense Force. However, they were unexpectedly intercepted by multiple fighters. The fighters immediately engaged the War Dog Squadron on sight. The 108th TFS engaged, despite their orders to hold fire, and shot down the aircraft. This entire engagement was quickly covered up by the Osean Government as they attempted to analyze their current situation. In that same week, a Vessel was sighted near Sand Island. It had deployed multiple Unmanned Reconnaissance Drones which had scanned the Osean Coastline and were returning back to the ship. The War Dog shot down these escaping drones and were later met by another group of fighters which had come from the same Vector as the Fighters from the first engagement. A second Air Battle had broken out and resulted in the fighters being shot down. The 108th Flight Leader (Jack Barlett) was also shot down in this engagement. The 108th were immediately called back to Sand Island Air Base after an announcement by Yuktobania, which declared open war on Osea. The Osean Defense Forces were caught completely off guard all across the Western Coast of the Osean Continent. The Osean Marine Defense Force’s Fleets were hit in harbor resulting in a large loss of their Naval War Ships, the Osean Air Defense Force was all, but overwhelmed. Before Osea could recover, Sand Island was also attacked but managed to repel the Yuktobanian Air Strike. Finally, Osea gathered their remaining Aircraft Carriers and attempted to mount a counterattack, but were unexpectedly attacked by an Advanced Yuktobanian Underwater Carrier known as the “Scinfaxi”. The attack resulted in the loss of two Osean Aircraft Carriers, only leaving the OFS Kestrel operational. Osean President Harling ordered that the Osean Military deploy the Arkbird for the defense of Osea. Despite an attack on the Mass Driver, which delivered the Arkbird’s Heavy Laser Cannon the Arkbird had become operational and supported the 108th TFS as they attempted to fend off a Yuktobanian Amphibious Assault Fleet supported by the Scinfaxi, which was attempting to take Sand Island. After a long battle and many losses on each side the 108th along with the Arkbird managed to destroy the Amphibious Fleet and the Scinfaxi. Aggressions after this operation had ceased, allowing Osea to properly prepare their forces for a full-scale counterattack. Mean while, Osean President Harling attempted to board an unmarked Military Transport and fly to the neutral country of North Point for peace talks, but his aircraft was unexpectedly attacked by the Osean anti-aircraft defense system and was forced to make a crash landing. President Harling disappeared after this attack. Also, the Arkbird was damaged by unknown agents and was no longer capable of supporting Osean operations. The Osean Military pushed on and launched Operation Foot Print, which was an amphibious landing on the Yuktobanian mainland. The operation was a success and the Osean Military began their operations in Yuktobanian Territory and attempted to gain the trust of the Yuktobanian people. As the Yuktobanian Military fell back to strengthen their forces, the Osean Air Defense Forces began to shoot down their Air Transport Groups. However, in one operation a Yuktobanian Engineering College was attacked by Osean Aircraft and resulted in the loss of Civilian lives. The 108th TFS was implicated to be the ones who carried out this attack. The War Dog Squadron was ordered to return to Osea and report to Oured, the capital city, for a Military Trial. They implicated that the Osean 8492nd Tactical Fighter Squadron were the ones responsible for the attack, but no such squadron was confirmed to exist in the Osean Military. An unexpected Yuktobanian attack had occurred very near Oured during their trials and to prove their innocence they were order to help stop these attacks. A Yuktobanian Special Forces Unit had attacked Bana City with Chemical Weapons and Apito International Air Port at almost the sametime. This attack was believed to be a response for the attack on the College in Yuktobania. A hate between the people of Osea and Yuktobania of each other developed and fueled the war. Osean operations continued to push deeper into Yuktobania. The 108th TFS became known by the Yuktobanians as the “Demons of Razgriz” after an operation which took them into the “Razgriz Straights” of Anea, to engage the second Yuktobanian Scinfaxi-Class Submarine known as the “Hrimfaxi”. The Osean Military was now closing on Cinigrad, the Capital City of Yuktobania. The Yuktobanian Military gathered in the Jilachi Desert and dug in, waiting for the Osean Military to pass through. This engagement was a decisive battle in the war which would pit the full force of each side against one another. The battle was long and hard due to the Desert conditions, but was won thanks to the help of the 108th TFS. Due to their meritorious service, they were sent back to Osea to perform a fly over at Vice-President Applerouth’s War Rally in November City Stadium. The Rally was unexpectedly interrupted by a Yuktobanian Air Raid aimed at killing the Vice President. The War Dog Squadron fought valiantly, despite being heavily out numbered, attempting to hold until a nearby Osean Air Base could scramble their fighters to support them. As the Osean Fighters headed to November City they were ‘accidentally’ turned back. Though the fighters were recalled the attack was over. The Osean Vice-President escaped, but War Dog Three was killed in action. Immediately after this the 108th were forced back to the frontline to support the attack on Cruik Fortress, the last obstacle in the way of the Osean Military. With the support of the three War Dog pilots the third attempt to break through Cruik was a success. However, Osean Air Force Advisor Captain Hamilton implicated the War Dog pilots to be Yuktobanian spies when the returned to Sand Island and were to be put under arrest. The pilots along with their Flight Crew Mechanic escaped Sand Island with training aircraft. They were pursued by to a near by Aircraft Graveyard and shot down there by a pilot from the OFS Kestrel of the 3rd Osean Fleet. The War Dog pilots were said to be KIA. The war continued without them and seemed to ground to a halt which was costing each side greatly everyday. Months later President Harling miraculously reappeared in Oured, claming that he had been kidnapped by Belkan Forces and held in Steir Castle, deep within Belka. The Osean Government scrambled to confirm that situation. But in the last days of the war the Osean army managed to capture Cinigrad. Meanwhile, the OFS Kestrel and the remnants of the 3rd Fleet were attempting to go to Yuktobania claiming that they had the missing Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor aboard their Carrier. They were intercepted by a Yuktobanian Battle Fleet, along side an Osean Battle Fleet which were attacking them as traitors. The 3rd Fleet, along with defected ships from the Yuktobanian Fleet managed to destroy both the fleets after launching four unknown Black Aircraft. During the battle it was said that they were known as the “Demons of Razgriz”; this caused rumor among the Osean Military. On December 30th, 2010 President Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor met in Oured, Osea to hold an emergency press conference. They revealed that the war was not their doing and that operatives from an enemy of the two countries had engineered the entire conflict. They each called for their Troops to stop fighting and bring those who caused this to justice. Grunder Industries in Sudentor was found to be run by a member of “The Grey Men”, the Belkan extremists which escaped from the Belkan War, fifteen years ago. Along side the “Ghosts of the Demons of Razgriz” a combined Osean – Yuktobanian Force stormed Grunder’s HQ in order to stop the launch of the completed V2 Super Weapon. During the battle the SOLG, a semi-completed Osean Super Weapon from the last war, finished by Belkan Forces was activated and began to fire down on the advancing Allied Forces. The “Demons of Razgriz”, along with their newly recovered Flight Leader, managed to fly into the Mountain Base’s maintenence tunnels and destroy the control panels for the V2 and the SOLG. Along with the base, Captain Hamilton an ex-member of the 8492nd TFS (found to be a Belkan Fighter Squadron) was killed in action. As the Osean and Yuktobanian Forces stood down the SOLG began to descend quickly into the Atmosphere towards Oured. It had been pre-programmed by the Belkans to fall onto Oured if contact was lost from the surface. The Razgriz intercepted the SOLG 50 miles outside of Oured after an engagement with the Ofnir and Grabacr Belkan Fighter Squadrons. The SOLG was destroyed and the Razgriz disappeared into history after that. The Circum-Pacific War had ended on the morning of December 31st, 2010. Post-Circum Pacific War (2011-2045) Seven years later, The Osean government publically de-classifies information of the "Ghosts of Razgriz". The "Ghosts of Razgriz", formally known as the 108th TFS "War Dog", were branded as traitors by the Osean military after fleeing their base at Sand Island due to accusations of spying against their mechanic, Peter N. Beagle a.k.a. "Pops", by the base commander, Colonel Orson Perrault. The squadron, along with Pops, managed to escape Sand Island, but were assumed KIA after being shot down later while fleeing. It is later revealed that squadron member's deaths were falsified as part of a rescue plan by Captain Nicolas A. Anderson, then commander of the Osean aircraft carrier Kestrel. Along with flight data, mission statements and other military data, their personal identities are revealed. The four War Dog squadron members are named as followed: Kei Nagase, Hans Grimm, Alvin H. Davenport, and the squadron leader only known as 'Blaze'. Information of this pilot is extremely sketchy and otherwise inaccurate. Davenport was killed in action during the air raid on the November City Stadium and was later replaced by Marcus Snow. The squadron was renamed the "Ghosts of Razgriz", after a successful mission to rescue the captured Osean Federation President, Vincent Harling. After the war’s end, the relations between Yuktobania and Osea were restored and the two nations became strong allies, as they were during 1995. They were still allies by the time of the rise of General Resource and Neucom Inc. Osea, Yuktobania and their allies grew in military might, due to close relations with General Resource and Neucom Inc And the ones controlling general resource by taxing them a lot and not allowing the best equipment for general resource used but only for Allied alliance use Technological advancments inculded Aerospace Fighters and Warships equipped with Energy Shields and Plasma Weapons, and replacement of Conventional AA guns with Rail Guns. Space Exploration and Development was also improved, with Osea housing at least 1 Moon Colony as a staging point for bigger missions. Climate Climate While little is known of Osea's climate, it can be interpreted that Osea has a mainly temperate climate, with forests and plains, although this is difficult to assert, as one spends little time over Osea that isn't spent over urban areas. It has a large inland sea, and an Arctic climate in the far north. Geography Osea appears to be 3 times the size of The Continental United States. It's located in The Northern, Eastern, Southern Hemispheres, with a small amount of land located in the Western Hemisphere. The Countries it borders include Belka, Ustio, and Sapin to the East, Wellow to the North, and Leasath to the South. It also borders every Ocean in the Strangereal World, the Ceres Ocean to the West, the Pacific Ocean the the South-West, the Artic Ocean to the North, the Cascade Ocean to the North-East, and the Atlantic Ocean to the South-West. Other bodies of water it borders inculde the Spring Sea, Foster Bay, Oured Bay, the Banhion Sea, and the Anfang Sea. Notable Places *'Apito' - A city near Oured with an international airport, the civilian airport was attacked by Yuktobanians during the Circum-Pacific War, but the attack was repelled with few casualties. *'Bana City '- A college city featuring a Brooklyn Bridge look-alike called the Marvin Bridge. The city was subjected to nerve gas terrorist attacks by Yuktobanian special forces in retaliation to an attack on a Yuktobanian college attributed to the Oseans. The crisis was settled when neutralizing agents were dropped from the air and the terrorists were arrested. *'Basset Space Center' - The "Bridge into Space", a long mass driver was built here to service the Arkbird while in orbit. It was attacked by Yuktobanian planes and tanks to prevent a launch that would arm the Arkbird with a superlaser capable of firing from space. The attack was repelled, and the launch was successful. *'Eaglin Straits' - 2km across and opens out to the Ceres Ocean. A highway bridge carrying Highway OS101 crosses the strait. The Osean Maritime Defense Force gathered here in order to launch an attack on Yuktobania, but the operation was interrupted by Yuktobanian forces, who sank two of the three aircraft carriers with the YNS Scinfaxi, a submarine armed with burst missiles capable of underwater launch. The remaining carrier, the Kestrel, was unharmed. *'Heierlark AFB'- A former South Belkan airbase, the airbase is now used by the Oseans as a training base for OADF recruits. This is where Wardog Squadron trained. Galm Team, an Ustian fighter unit, flew out of Heierlark to attack Mt. Schirm during the Belkan War in June of 1995 (Operation Stone Age). *'Kirwin Island' - the island where the Osean carrier "Kestrel" was stationed through most of the missions of the Razgriz Squadron. *'November City '- The second largest city in Osea with approximately 5 million people. It is situated in a basin with a river flowing through it. November City features a tower resembling the CN Tower and a large stadium. The city was attacked by Yuktobanian air forces during a speech by the Vice President of Osea in the stadium. Captain Alvin "Chopper" Davenport, one of the Wardogs, was killed here. *'Oured' - Capital of the Osean Federation. A massive metropolitan city with about 25 million people, probably one of the largest in the world. Positioned at the tip of a peninsula to Oured Bay, the city was threatened by the descending SOLG, armed with Belkan V2 MIRV Missiles, which would have obliterated the city as well as anything in over a hundred mile radius. Fortunately, the SOLG was destroyed by the Ghosts of Razgriz before it could activate its payload. *'Port St. Hewlett' - A port city with a naval base, presumably based on Pearl Harbor; it was attacked by the Yuktobanians in a pre-emptive strike. The aircraft carrier Kestrel was stationed here while it happened, but it escaped into open sea relatively un scarred. *'Sand Island' - an island situated between Osea and Yuktobania. Probably based on Midway Atoll, in both appearance and importance (In fact, one of the Islands in the Midway Atoll is called Sand Island). A small Osean Air Defense Force detachment is posted there, and before the beginning of the Circum-Pacific War it was manned by mostly "nuggets", or pilots in training. However, in the early weeks of the war, it became an epicenter for both Yuktobanian and Osean activity, as Yuktobania launched several raids on the advanced position, leading up to the attempted amphibious, ground/sea invasion of Sand Island. The attack failed, however, and resulted in the destruction of one of Yuktobania's best weapons, the Scinfaxi. Meanwhile, the surviving pilots of Sand Island became the top pilots of the OADF. As the war dragged on, the fighting moved away from Sand Island, but it had one more important event left. After narrowly escaping the 8492nd Squadron over the Vladimir Mountains, Major Allen Hamiliton, who was really working for Belka, branded them as traitors. Cornered, the remaining pilots of Wardog, along with Genette and 'Pops', escaped on training jets. After the war, Sand Island was abandoned by the Osean Military, but not by everyone, it seems. *'Solo Island' - An island chain in the northern Ceres Ocean, this area served as an aircraft scrapyard. Its volcanic activity causes radar interferences, which allowed the Wardog Squadron to escape the 8492nd Squadron when they were framed. *'The Osean University of Engineering' is an upper graduate school in the Osean Federation. This high-ranking Osean engineering university offers degrees and lessons in physics, engineering, and the a plethora of other engineering related degrees. Many Belkans and Oseans attend this school to become engineers. David Hartmann is a notable student there. Military Osean Defense Forces *Osean Self Defense Force *Osean Air Defense Force *Osean Maritime Defsense Force *Osean Coastal Defense Force Category:Strangereal Nations